1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method and an image processing apparatus for easily obtaining a soft focus image by using a live view image having different viewing angles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soft focus photographing is used to retain sharp edges of a subject such as a person by blurring a background of the subject. In general, a soft focus image is generated by producing a plurality of photos having different iris values and combining a soft image of a background captured by opening an iris to the maximum and an image of a subject captured by closing the iris to the maximum. However, in order to achieve soft focus photographing, a camera and a subject are not allowed to move until a plurality of photographs are produced. Furthermore, a camera having a high iris value, such as an automatic digital camera or a camera embedded in a mobile phone, cannot generate a soft focus image due to an indistinctive difference between an image obtained by opening an iris to the maximum and an image obtained by opening the iris to the minimum by closing the iris to the maximum.